Lexikon der Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge
Das Lexikon der Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge, im englischen Original Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles, ist ein Sachbuch, welches sich thematisch mit Fortbewegungsmitteln auseinander setzen wird. Es wurde am 3. April 2018 von DK Children in den Vereinigten Staaten veröffentlicht. Fehler und Unstimmigkeiten *Der Allterrain-Recon-Transporter wird mit einer Laser- und einer Blasterkanone beschieben, er hat jedoch eine Frontkanone, über deren Typ sich andere Quellen uneins sind. (Die deutsche Übersetzung gibt nur die Laserkanone an.) *Dem N-1-Sternjäger gibt es als Primärwaffen Blaster- statt Laserkanonen sowie zwei Torpedowerfer, obwohl eindeutig ein einzelnes Torpedorohr im Bug sitzt. Außerdem beschriftet es die Laserkanonen als Torpedorohre. *Beim Geierdroiden ist von einem Buzz-Droiden-Werfer der Rede, der Jäger verschießt sie jedoch nur indirekt über sie enthaltende Raketen. *Beim Eta-2-Abfangjäger wird die Bewaffnung des ARC-170 notiert, darüber hinaus ist eine Laserkanone als Protonentorpedo beschriftet. Die deutsche Übersetzung versucht dies zu korrigieren und gibt je zwei Laser- und Ionenkanonen an und beschriftet die Laserkanone im Bild als solche. *Die Geschwindigkeitsangaben sind teilweise bei großen Schiffe übertrieben hoch und bei kleinen, schnellen dafür sehr niedrig. Dabei werden Legends-Angaben teilweise übernommen, teilweise ihnen komplett widersprochen: **Die großen ''Kom'rk''-, ''Delta''- (bereits mit 603 km/h etabliert) und ''Zeta''-Klassen (bereits mit 700 km/h etabliert) haben eine Geschwindigkeit von 1.000 km/h, die kleine schnelle ''Fang''-Klasse nur 900. **Die 4.800-Meter-''Subjugator''-Klasse erhält 1.050 km/h. **Das T-6-Shuttle, die ''Consular''-Klasse und die EF76-Nebulon-B-Eskortfregatte haben 1.200 km/h, fast alle anderen Shuttles und Großkampfschiffe haben Geschwindigkeiten weit unter 1.000. Die deutsche Übersetzung gibt der Nebulon-B-Fregatte 800 km/h. **Bei der H-Typ-Nubian-Yacht (8.000 km/h), der J-Typ-Diplomatenbarke, der ''Theta''-Klasse und der ''Providence''-Klasse (je 2.000 km/h) wird nicht die niedrige Skala von ca. 1.000 km/h sondern die größere mit einigen Tausend km/h ähnlich Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge – Alle technischen Details im Aufriss verwerndet. Die deutsche Übersetzung gibt der H-Typ-Yacht dabei nur 2.000 km/h. *Sowohl dem TIE-Jäger als auch dem verkürzten Minengilden-TIE-Jäger wird eine Länge von 7,2 Metern gegeben, was sich eigentlich ausschließen sollte. *Der TIE/D-Defender wird als der erste TIE mit Schilden und Hyperantrieb bezeichnet, die TIE-v1- und TIE-X1-Turbosternjäger haben diese jedoch schon zuvor. Die deutsche Übersetzung versucht, dies zu korrigieren, indem sie den TIE/D als einen der wenigen solcher Jäger bezeichnet (und das im Original nicht gefallene Wort Jagdbomber ins Spiel bringt). *Beim B-Flügler wird die Ionenkanone, beim T-65-X-Flügler der Protonentorpedowerfer und beim Allterrain-Scouttransporter der Blaster im Singular angegeben, es sind jedoch jeweils mehrere. *Dem T-65B wird eine Länge von 13,4 Metern gegeben, dies gehört jedoch zum anderen Submodell, dem T-65C-A2. *Beim Special-Forces-TIE-Jäger wird die Bewaffnung auf die beiden Frontlaser reduziert. Die deutsche Übersetzung versucht dies zu korrigieren, indem sie ein schweres Doppellasergeschütz und Raketenwerfer dazu angibt. *Dem T-70-X-Flügel-Sternjäger wird ein Hyperantrieb der Klasse 2 gegeben. Sowohl X-Flügler allgemein als auch der davorige T-65 sind jedoch mit einem Klasse-1-Hyperantrieb etabliert. Auch wird wiederholt, dass der T-70 schneller ist als seine Vorgänger, trotzdem werden wie beim T-65 1.050 km/h angegeben. Dies wird in der deutschen Übersetzung mit 1.150 km/h und einem Klasse-1-Hyperantrieb zu korrigieren versucht. *Beim ''Nu''-Klasse-Angriffsshuttle wird ein Bild des Innenlebens eines TFAT/is verwendet. *Das unbewaffnete T-6-Shuttle wird fälschlicherweise als Kurzstrecken-Shuttlejäger bezeichnet. *Eine gezeigte Szene aus Loyalitäten fand nicht wie behauptet auf einem [[Flarestar-Klasse Angriffsshuttle|Angriffsshuttle der Flarestar-Klasse]] sondern einer [[Corona-Klasse Kriegsfregatte|Kriegsfregatte der Corona-Klasse]] statt. *Dem [[Braha'tok-Klasse Kanonenboot|Kanonenboot der Braha'tok-Klasse]] werden acht Erschütterungsraketen gegeben, es sind jedoch wohl acht Erschütterungsraketenwerfer gemeint, was die Übersetzung ebenfalls so formuliert. *Atollon wird Attolon geschrieben, Serenno Sorreno. *Die Primärwaffen der Acclamator-Klasse werden als Vierlings''laser''türme bezeichnet, es sind jedoch Turbolaser. *Beim Widerstands-Transporter steht SS-54-Angriffsschiff im Modellparameter. Die deutsche Übersetzung korrigiert dies. *Bei der ''Pelta''-Klasse steht YT-2400 im Modellparameter. Die deutsche Übersetzung korrigiert dies. *Bei der Acushnet werden ihre Raketen trotz eines entsprechenden Bildes im Waffenparameter unterschlagen. *Bei der ''Quasarfeuer''-Klasse werden die Lasertürme in der Bewaffnungsangabe unterschlagen. *Bei der CR90-Korvette wird außer den Zwillingsturbolasern eine Einzellaserkanone genannt, es handelt sich jedoch um vier Einzelturbolaser. Die deutsche Übersetzung gibt an dieser Stalle vier Laserkanonen an. *Der ''Sphyrna''-Klasse wird eine Länge von 315 Metern gegeben. Dies widerspricht sämtlichen Darstellungen, darunter in Rebels und , die alle eine Länge von etwa 100 Metern darlegen. *Es wird behauptet, die Schlacht im Abregado-System sei der erste Einsatz der Malevolence gewesen. *Die Unsichtbare Hand erhält fälschlicherweise nur 100 statt 102 Protonentorpedowerfer. Deutsche Übersetzung *Bei vielen Vehikeln ist in den englischen Maßen nur die erste Dezimale angegeben. Bei folgenden ergänzt die Übersetzung diese um eine Null als zweite (aber keineswegs gesicherte) Dezimale: *Bei anderen Vehikeln werden, wohl in einem Versuch, die Fehler und Ungenauigkeiten des Originals richtigzustellen, abweichende Maße in der Übersetzung angegeben: *Beim AT-RT wird der Mörser als Granatwerfer übersetzt und als optional gekennzeichnet, auch wenn im Englischen davon nie die Rede war. *Beim AT-ST ist im Original von einem Zwillingsblaster sowie Erschütterungsraketen die Rede. Das Deutsche macht daraus sowohl mittelschwere als auch leichte Zwillingsblasterkanonen und unterschlägt die Raketen. *Die X3-13-Infiltrationskapsel hat im Original einen Hyperantrieb der Klasse 0,5; das Deutsche macht daraus die Klasse 1. *Die Sklave I hat im Original einen Hyperantrieb der Klasse 2; das Deutsche macht daraus die Klasse 1. *Die Aurore-Klasse hat im Original einen Hyperantrieb der Klasse 1; das Deutsche macht daraus die Klasse 2. *Bei der Braha'tok-Klasse wird Kanonenboot mitunter als Angriffsschiff übersetzt. *Die Imperium-Klasse erhält von der Übersetzung 9.235 statt 9.200 Offiziere. *''Star Dreadnought'' wird mehrfach als Sternenschlachtschiff wiedergegeben. *Die Übersetzung gibt beim MC85-Sternkreuzer und der Resurgent-Klasse Anzahlen der im Original allgemein gehaltenen Waffen an. *''Repeating''-Waffen werden als Schnellfeuer-'' übersetzt. Inhalt Weblinks *[https://www.amazon.com/Star-Encyclopedia-Starfighters-Other-Vehicles/dp/1465466657/ Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles] auf amazon.com *[https://www.amazon.de/Star-WarsTM-Lexikon-Raumschiffe-Fahrzeuge/dp/3831035989/ Lexikon der Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge] auf amazon.de en:Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles fr:Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie des Vaisseaux et autres Véhicules ja:スター・ウォーズ スターファイター&ビークル事典 Kategorie:Sachbücher Kategorie:Kanon-Quellen